


Happy Father's Day

by LycheeRambutan



Category: Naruto
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Female Uzumaki Naruto, Marriage, Pregnancy, SasuFemNaru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 01:07:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11243115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LycheeRambutan/pseuds/LycheeRambutan
Summary: Father's Day Drabble. A start of more attempts at writing.





	Happy Father's Day

Sasuke Uchiha was one of those people you did not expect to not own a Facebook account. He was a successful businessman, a husband to a gorgeous blonde and an avid athlete in his spare time, he had plenty to share but not on social media. But thanks to his wife, he now has one. “To stay in touch with friends and relatives, what better way to be connected in the digital age than through media socal,” Naruto had claimed. Sasuke thought that it was unimportant to broadcast his life and opinions to others when he never bothered to do so in real life, but as he married Naruto he became integrated with her large family which consisted of actual family and her many close friends. He did appreciate them, but he still thought that connecting with them on social media was pointless. E-mail and phones should have sufficed he thought.

 

“Today is the day,” Naruto proclaimed one morning.

 

“Hmmm,” Sasuke lazily answered. He was holding on to the last of his sleepiness which was slowly slipping away. He only had mere months before …

 

Naruto took a pillow and mushed it onto her husband’s head, “Come on honey, get your ass out of the bed and into the car. I already made an appointment with Chouji so you better make my money worth it.”

 

Sasuke opened one eye and took a look at his wife before closing it and said, “Hmm, you go get ready first.” Actually he had caught on her very fresh sounding voice, but he thought that he could spare a few more winks while she actually get ready.  
  
“I have been ready for hours now. I waited for you to stir or wake up since an hour ago but you were fast asleep. And now your time is up Mr. Uchiha,” Naruko said as she pressed the pillow further on her husband’s face.

 

Sasuke’s reflexes was faster and he rose just as the pillow was pressed further onto him. Now it was Naruto who was pressed onto the bed with a shocked expression on her face. It took a few seconds before she realized her position.

 

“Ahhhh!” Naruto yelped. Feeling irritated, she slapped Sasuke’s hand away from her in mock anger. “Be gentle!” she said huffily.

  
“I know, the baby is tough like my super wife.” Sasuke smirked, before he frowned in concern, “Errr… you aren’t actually hurt right? I already anticipated my move before so you wouldn't....”

 

Seeing the alarmed expression on her husband’s face Naruto quickly broke into a smile and said, “No, I was kidding. The baby’s tough just like me.”  
  
Sasuke smiled in relief and then nuzzled her wife’s little baby bump. She was slightly showing soon and they have got an announcement to make. Naruto bent up to kiss her husband’s dark hair while wondering whose hair would their unborn child likely inherit, sunny or raven hair.

 

* * *

 

Sakura woke up at 10.00 pm and, she was really tired but she wanted to check an important post after not managing to check it out last night. Her best friends made a live announcement last night, but she was working the emergency ward and had no chance to take a break. After her shift ended at 2.00 am she was quickly ushered home by her fiancee Kakashi, and promptly fell asleep in exhaustion. Without delay she tapped on her Facebook app and typed Naruto Uzumaki’s profile in the search box. Kakashi was away for work today though it was a Sunday.

 

The video was still the most recent thing Naruto had posted so it was at the top of her page, and Sakura quickly tapped on the video to watch it.

 

The video started with a smiling face of Naruto before the camera panned to frame her and Sasuke. “Hi everyone, me and Sasuke has an announcement to make,” she said.  
  
  
Sakura noticed that Sasuke was looking uncharacteristically smiley while holding a blue balloon, and Naruto also had a pink balloon in her hand.

 

Naruto laughed and continued, “Pink and blue, what do you think these symbolizes? Start commenting now,” Naruto urged her friends.

 

Sakura laughed, she might have missed the live telecast but right now she could see her friends commenting on the post. Heart icon began flying while their friends began liking the video.

 

Sasuke waved at the camera and looked at his wife in the eyes. “Let’s do this, 1, 2, 3….”  
  
“Okay, okay, we’ll do it now.” Naruto told her husband before looking at the camera and said, “Guess who is coming this November 2018?”

 

Naruto released her pink balloon first and they both looked up as the balloon while Sasuke held onto it. Naruto then gestured at Sasuke’s balloon which the raven popped with a needle.  
  
Naruto groaned and said, “You don’t need to pop it honey, just hold on to it.”  
  
“I thought that it would be dramatic,” the raven said before smiling at the camera and exiting the frame.  
  
Naruto then looked out of the frame while Sasuke’s voice floated over the video, “Whatever babe, let’s go!  
  
Naruto looked into the camera and sighed, “Well, friends and family, It’s not everyday that he…” Naruto gestured to her out of frame husband, “agrees to do a live video, oh I am so super excited for this! See you all at my birthday party this October!” Naruto then also exited the camera, and the video faded into a pink slate. Words in white font appeared on the pink slate, “Coming this Nov 2018. We are four months along.” Then a chibi Sasuke and Naruto icons wiggled onto the screen before the video froze and stopped.

 

Sakura laughed and stroked her still flat belly, she was only three months and wondered if Kakashi would do a live Facebook announcement like Naruto. She laid back on her bed and scrolled down to the comments of Naruto’s video. Their babies would only be a month apart, Sakura was elated.

**Author's Note:**

> I added some more words and it's now a decent drabble at 1000 words. It was originally 860 words.


End file.
